The invention relates to expandable stents which are adapted to be implanted into a patient's body lumen such as a coronary artery, in order to maintain the patency thereof. Stents are useful in the treatment of atherosclerotic stenosis in the coronary arteries, and other vessels in the body.
Stents are generally tubular-shaped devices which function to hold open a segment of a blood vessel or coronary artery, or other anatomical lumen. They also are useful to support and hold back a dissected arterial lining which can occlude the fluid passageway therethrough. The delivery and deployment of stents in the coronary arteries are well known in the art and various types of catheters are used, along with guide wires, to position and implant a stent in an artery.
Stents typically are formed from thin-walled metal tubing that is laser cut to form a pattern of stent struts in the tubing wall. The stent struts will typically have a generally rectangular cross-section when formed by the laser cutting. One of the difficulties encountered in forming stents having struts with a rectangular cross-section is that the ability to uniformly compress the stent onto the balloon portion of a catheter and expand the stent for implanting into a coronary vessel is not uniform and results in twisting or projecting edges. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,514,154, which is incorporated herein by reference, the struts have an aspect ratio resulting in projecting edges and twisting when the stent is expanded and implanted in a coronary artery.
What has been needed and heretofore unavailable is a strut aspect ratio that provides a stent that can be uniformly compressed and expanded without developing out-of-plane twisting of the stent struts or projecting edges of the struts.